I can't even say good bye?
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Era su fin, no importaba lo que hiciera, y lo que mas le dolía era que ni siquiera podía decirle adiós. Advertencia:Esta es una historia Billdip (Bill x Dipper) y por ente yaoi, si no os gusta que haces pasando por aquí? Spoiler del capitulo final y OOC creo que en extremo(?)


**Hola a todos!**

Que tal? Soy Bella y es la primera vez que hago un fic de Gravity Falls y Billdip, así que espero me disculpen por lo OOC que puede salir los personajes :C Esto fue un momento de inspiración que me ocurrió gracias a una imagen que vi y realmente tenia que escribir esto XD Disculpen si ven alguna falta ortográfica, no tengo beta so QwQ

Por cierto si no has visto el capitulo final de Gravity falls pues, a que esperas para verlo? Este fic contiene SPOILER así que véalo a su propio riesgo!

 **Advertencia: SPOILER** del capitulo final de Gravity Falls, **Y** aoi, Billdip, ( **B** ill x **D** ipper) OOC, puede que de feels no se depende del punto de vista con el que lo vea(?) y si Bill esta en su forma humana!

Un agradecimiento especial a Gabo :C De verdad muchas gracias gracias gracias! Por la ayuda y la inspiración que me diste QwQ

No les molesto mas así que disfruten del fic~

* * *

Llamas azules destruyendo todo era lo único que veía a su alrededor, aparte de la insufrible sonrisa de suficiencia de Stanley Pines.

Era irónico e hilarante, destruido por simples humanos, engañado de la forma más patética, él, ¡Bill Cipher! El más poderoso demonio de sueños. Aun no lo podía creer, era tan humillante, había sido derrotado, no había vuelta atrás.

-Derrotado por simples sacos de carne –había pensado -¿Cómo rayos sucedió?

Pensó en su plan que era tan perfecto hacia unas horas atrás, pero que ahora le veía los errores, había subestimado a los Pines, esa familia que lo llevo a la ruina, esos hermanos que lo habían engañado y esos niños, esos niños que lo sacaban de quicio, sobretodo Dipper o como le había apodado "Pine tree" Ese niño lo sacaba de sus casillas, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido ¡Le hacía sentir emociones estúpidas! Le hacía sentir extraño... Ese niño tan especial, marginado por muchos que no entendía lo maravilloso que era. Siempre lo observaba desde las sombras y cada vez le atraía más, esa inteligencia, esa sonrisa ¡Incluso su voz! Esa maldita expresión que hacia cuando estaba concentrado, su forma de molestarse, ¡Incluso su enojo le hacía ver tierno! Su sonrisa de suficiencia cada vez que hacía algo bien y era felicitado, su cara sonrojada cuando algo le avergonzaba, su felicidad cuando descubría un misterio nuevo, su cara de fastidio y enojo cuando él lo molestaba...

El demonio detuvo su tren de pensamientos por un momento al reír levemente ante esto último, su Pine tree era tan fácil de molestar y era tan inteligente...

En ese preciso momento él sabía que era ese sentimiento tan extraño que ese humano le hacía sentir... Un sentimiento que nunca en toda su vida pensó sentir... Amor

Luego se dio cuenta de su entorno otra vez, las llamas consumían todo cada vez más rápido y, como un golpe fuerte en el costado, se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad, había sido derrotado, era su fin, no volvería a ver a su Pine tree, no volvería a molestarlo, no volvería a ver sus sonrisas, no volvería a ver sus sonrojos, no volvería a ver esa mirada de querer saberlo todo... No volvería a verlo...

Por primera vez en todos sus millones de años sintió pánico...

Después de eso una avalancha de emociones lo consumieron, sintió ira, pánico, miedo, hasta se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ese humano, todo era tan claro ahora, se sentía impotente, tenía tanto que decirle a su Pine tree, tanto que mostrarle a ese humando ¡No quería morir así! Sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera poderle gritar a todos que amaba a ese humando más que nada de lo que creyó.

Pero era demasiado tarde, y mientras era consumido por las llamas se permitió un último pensamiento feliz, era de su Pine tree feliz, con esa sonrisa gigante y esa felicidad que se reflejaba en su mirada, un sonrisa rota surco sus labios... Por ultimo sintió tristeza, ya que sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía, ni siquiera decir Adios...


End file.
